ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Model 01
The Iron Man Armor Model 1 (Model I), also known as the Mark 1 Armor, and dubbed the Original Grey Armor, is an armor created by Tony Stark and Asian scientist Ho Yinsen based upon a prototype military heavy combat battlesuit designed by Stark himself. It was primarily used as a means of escape from the Sin-Cong terrorist organization. History The armor was created by Tony Stark, with the help of Ho Yinsen, when he was captured by terrorists in Afghanistan. The armor possessed an electromagnet in order to keep shrapnel from reaching Stark's heart, and it was used by him to escape captivity and avenge Yinsen's death at the hands of their captors. When he returned to the United States, Stark perfected this armor into a second version, technologically upgraded, which was Mark II. Capabilities *'Superhuman strength' armor gives to Stark great strength, he easily able to throw a monster weighing at least a couple of tons, and carry him tens of kilometers and more. He can hold a heavy barbell literally at their fingertips. Bare shoulders squared, he can break the thick metal cables. *'Unibeam: '''It located right in the middle of armor on his chest, in the repulsor node. *'Flamethrower ' - Mark 0 armed flamethrowers that are built into one of the arms and at the waist. *'Cluster bombs ' - small bomb releases of the fingers, the total power which can destroy the structure. *'electricity discharges ' - armor could conduct electricity across the surface, and the one who had contact with her received a small but painful electric shock. '''Transportation Systems:' * Boot-Jets: Iron Man had miniature electrically powered pressurized air jets built into his boots, which allowed him to make jet-assisted leaps. Defensive Systems: * Magnetism: Iron Man’s armor was equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allowed him to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects: ** Jamming - Iron Man could generate electromagnetic interference which could be used to jam transmissions or disrupt the function of nearby electrical equipment. ** Reverse Magnetism - Iron Man could redirect the path of ferrous projectiles in flight. **'Device for control of magnetism ' - a device built-in armor, which allows you to control the positive and negative magnetism. For example, pick something metallic in the air and hold it, pull something metallic or on the contrary to repel. Power Systems: * Electrical Power Supply: Iron Man’s armor was powered by a flat array of miniature batteries built into its chest plate. He could recharge these batteries by plugging his chest plate into any electrical source. Medical Systems: * Pacemaker: Iron Man’s chest-plate contained an external pacemaker that electronically stimulated his injured heart, forcing it to function while worn. Secondary Systems: Iron Man's armor was equipped with a variety of secondary systems: * Suction Cups: Iron Man’s gauntlets could be fitted with detachable suction cups that allowed him to adhere to smooth surfaces. * Finger Saw: Iron Man’s gauntlets were equipped with a variety of retractable cutting devices capable of cutting through wood and soft metals. *'Lubrication System:' Iron Man's armor was equipped with a lubrication system that could be used to quirt low pressure streams of oil. * Blow Torch: Iron Man's armor was equipped with a miniature blow torch. Notes * This armor was repainted to become the Golden Armor. * While the Golden Armor was originally the same suit as the Original Grey Armor, Tony Stark has one of each color in his armor archive (as seen in, e.g., Marvel Knights Spider-Man #20, where we see May Parker in the grey suit and Mary Jane Watson Parker in the gold suit.). Presumably, Stark recreated the grey armor out of nostalgia. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic. Gallery References * There are no References to display. External Links * ----